School House Love
by Inu-baby91
Summary: This is the Sequel to my other story The Ring. And this story also has a sequel.. which I don't have up yet... but its coming... Please read and review. Arigato!
1. Chapter 1

**School House Love**

A/N: Okay...this kinda sprousted from one of my other stories on accident. So please sit back and enjoy the show..in your head...and don't click that back button! lol just read please.

"Kagome Higurashi, twleve years old, pretty raven hair, chocolate eyes, and not in bad shape either." A high school boy and his little brother, Hojou, were standing in front of a beaten and bruised little girl wearing a torn up school uniform. "Please I don't like Hojou! Leave me alone! This is a new uniform!" The two boys laughed and started kicking her, the bell rang, they ran off, and Kagome went to her locker like nothing happened. She was almost there when a familiar voice yelled from the locker next to hers. "Hello Sango...I'm afraid I had an accident. " She smiles and began opening her locker. "My gosh Kagome! You ruined your new school uniform again!" she brushed her upper back lenght hair over her shoulder and began opening her own locker, she pulled out a spare uniform and handed it to Kagome, right when Kagome reached for it Sango dropped it, "HOUSHI SAMA!" WHACK! she screamed and smacked a boy with black hair in a rattail, right in the face. "But beautiful Sango! Your butt is my cursed hand's favorite! I cannot control its likes and dislikes!" He raised his right hand, it had a purple fingerless glove on it, he moved it towards Sango's chest but she grabbed his wrist, the boy smirked, twirled her around and into him so her back was to his chest and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Snago blushed so much she was about to turn purple and Kagome could feel the heat off her face. Snago grabbed the boy's head, stuffed it in her locker and slammed the door repeatedly on his head, "Oh sango..i found your gym clothes...what tiny shorts..." Houshi's voice came from inside her locker. She slammed the door harder and faster, Kagome sighed, "Miroku...when are you gonna learn?" He stood up straight with huge lumps all over his head and laughed. "When hell freezes over or when you turn pretty!" Kagome spun around to see a boy, a year older than her with long lower-back length silver hair pulled into a low ponytail. He was leaning on a random locker a few steps away from kagome, he opened one gorgeous golden-amber eye and looked kagome up and down.She was covered in dirt, all scratched and bruised and her uniform was in tatters. "I vote for hell cuz you ain't gettin pretty no time soon!" Kagome went to kick the boy but with a flick of his silver puppy dog ears he was behind her breathing in her ear. "You missed." he whispered seductively. She blushed crimson and whacked him, "Shut up Mr. I'm-so-hott-and-popular! Inuyasha Tama I hate you!" Kagome shouted, she picked up the uniform, slammed her locker shut and just stood there facing it. "Let's go Miro..." Inuyasha tugged his collar and the boys left. "Two of the most popular guys in school hang with us every day just to torment us! Why?" Sango sighed then she poked Kagome smirking. "He knows you like him! Kikyo told him!" Kagome kicked her locker at that statement. "Never! Never mention my stupid **half** sister's name." Sango flinched and sighed, "You only hate her because she's Miss Pretty-Popular and she stole your Inuyash- oops..." Sango stopped, glanced at Kagome's mad face and ran for her life, Kagome at her heels shreiking, "AT LEAST I'M NOT MADLY IN LOVE WITH THE SUPER PERV OF THE CENTURY!" Once the girls left Inuyasha and Miroku looked around the corner where they'd been listening, "Ah, Sango my love..! Oh how you must be tormented!" Miroku sang, he stopped when he saw a cheerleader named Coral walking by in her cheering uniform. He went to grope her but Inuyasha grabbed him by his ear and pulled him back. He stopped watching the direction Kagome had run of in and frowned, "They like us? But they always say they hate us...now I'm confused...Argh!" He scratched his head trying to think. He glanced at Miroku and blushed from how Miroku was looking at him, "Wh-what?" he pouted and tensed up, "Feh! Its not like I care! That wench could worship me or loathe me, she's still just some stupid girl!" Miroku snorted at how bad his friend lied and Inuyasha blushed even more, "Dude you seriously suck at lying I can sooo tell! Its sooo obvious that you have the hots for the Higurashi chick!"


	2. Chapter 2

**School house Love Chapter 2**

Miroku continued to poke fun at Inuyasha all day about his crush on Kagome,"I do not now shaddup!" Inuyasha shouted as they walked to lunch two hours later. He wasn't paying attention and crashed right into someone, "Watch it you freaking loser!" Inuyasha yelled. He saw who he knocked down and immediately wanted to take it back. Kagome was sitting on the ground, her white shirt was now soaked and stained pink with red soda pop and her lunch had already been stolen so she was already quite upset. She stood up, felt her sticky-wet hair, and looked at who she'd bumped into. Her face went from its normal color, to pale to a reddish green so fast and so many times it made Inuyasha feel a bit squeamish. She side-stepped Inuyasha and ran out the front doors of the building. She sat on the street corner in front of the school and cried her eyes out, cursing her horrible luck. Inuyasha watched her from behind the school gates. Finally, he walked up behind her, sat next to her and concentrated on a single pebble in the road. kagome stopped crying but she didn't look at him and he didn't stop staring at the pebble, "What do you want! Come to taunt this poor loser again? Well go ahead i don't care! Say whatever you want Mister Smart-aleck i'm listening!" She buried her face in her knees and waited for him to say 'stupid' and 'wench' multiple times. "Do y-you ha-have a...a cr-..." inuyasha was stammering! Kagome glanced at him, he was blushing, fidgeting, and he looked, embarassed, nervous and uncomfortable. Kagome thought he looked like a cute and sweet litle kid but she kept this to herself. He'd always been able to get any girl he wanted multiple times and had no problem with his speech. Why stumble with a nobody like her? "Just spit it out you're making me uncomf'terble!" Kagome snapped. Inuyasha jumped a bit and took a breath, "Doyoucruhaonme? he blushed as the jumbled words came out of his mouth. Kagome worked out the words in her head. She gasped, blushed and covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes filled with tears. Inuyasha smelled her tears and looked at her, his face soft and full of worry."What's the matter? I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong?" She shook her head and hit him. "i'm not crying about that, i'm just extremely offended you'd tease me about something lie that! You're completely horrid Inuyasha Tama! I despise you and I never want to talk to you again!" She stood up and began to walk home but he grabbed her hand, "I wasn't going to tease you! Just answer! Yes or no?" She flipped around, tears streaming down her face, "Yes okay! I've loved you since kindergarten! Happy now?" Inuyasha's heart missed a beat when she said yes, he was so happy. "Yes now I'm happy. Kagome I'm glad you like me-" He was stopped mid-confession by Kagome, "You said my name...you called me Kagome...you didn't say wench or stupid! Oh Inuyasha!" She hugged him tightly and he just stood there, "Get off me I didn't finish!" she laughed, "Sorry I was just so proud that you finally learned something. Now go away I don't buy your act you jerk!" She swung her fist and surprisingly i hit him. She screamed and crouched next to him. "You didn't dodge? What is this a new game or summtin?" She sat next to him and pouted. "You're so mean I hate you!" Inuyasha leaned in before Kagome knew what was going on and kissed her on the cheek, then he got up and left, his silver puppy ears flat on his head. Kagome sat where she was until Sango came outside, school was over and it was time to leave. "Kagome? Why are you sitting out here, why is Inuyasha's book here, and why are you blushing so bad?" Kagome snapped out of her trance and picked up the book, she stuffed it into her book bag and hopped onto the bus with Sango just as Inuyasha and Miroku rounded the corner. As they climbed onto the very same bus Inuyasha was telling Miroku what he'd done, "YOU KISSED HIGURASHI!" Miroku yelled, Sango's head snapped up and she looked from the boys on the steps to kagome's sleeping figure in the seat behind her. She whacked Kagome on the head with her textbook. "You didn't tell me you had a smoochie fest with dog boy!" Kagome sat up and screamed, "IT WASN'T A SMOOCHIEFEST!" Inuyasha and Miroku quickly made their way to the back of the bus. Miroku sat next to Sango and Inuyasha sat on the edge of Kagome's seat, she skooted towards the window. Both of them were blushing, hands in their laps, as far apart as the seat would allow. "so spill Mister and Misses Busy Lips!" Sango squealed. "I didn't even kiss him Sango so shaddup!" kagome was very embarassed and she was starting to cry. Inuyasha realized she didn't like being the center of attention and the only person on the bus that wasn;t staring at them was the bus driver. Inuyasha looked at Kagome again and then made a very risky move, "I kissed her okay? I'd do it again if she wanted me to! I like her she likes me end of story!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the seat and off the bus. They walked down the sidewalk away from the bus, "Ummm...Inuyasha? Why are we holding hands?" He looked at his hand, it was still clutching hers. He lifted her hand up in front of her face and let it go. She stopped walking but he kept going. Kagome caught up with him and stopped in front of him holding, "Its your book. When you uhh...when we were talking you left it behind so here." She shoved it into his hands and ran all the way home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kagome shut her bedroom door and threw her bag on her bed. She removed her sticky ruined uniform and went into her bathroom and tooka a shower. When she came out she was wearing a simple blue sundress. She went over and sat in her window seat. She looked out the window and a moment before she fell asleep her mother called her downstairs, "Kagooooomeeeee! You have a visitor!" Kagome walked downstairs expecting to see Sango but instead she saw, "Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed his arm and yanked him upstiars. She slammed her bedroom door shut and locked it so her brother couldn't come in. "What are you doing here!" She hollered sitting on her bed. He sat in her desk chair and stared out the window,"I wanted to say...say...I'm sorry for kissing you! I love you too oaky!" He buried his face in his arms amd waited for a reply. But no sound came from her mouth. She got up and moved next to him, she sat in her swindow seat. Inuyasha sniffed the air and smelled her tears. he got up and Kagome stared at her hands, he'd left.

Inuyasha walked down the street, hands in his pockets. "Why did I go see her? Why'd i say that? Why didn't I comfort her? I made her cry too!" he attmepted to kick himself but only succeeded in tripping. he stopped at Miroku's house for advice. Miroku came outside and sat with his friend. "Well why do't you just ask her out? I'm askin' Sango tomorrow." Miroku talked like Inuyasha had asked what movie he wanted to see. "Well its easy for you! sango knows you like her! You kissed her in public for God's sake!" Miroku laughed, "She seemed to like that didn't she? Wanna know a secret? While she acted all surprised she was really kissing back! Kagome will too! you just gotta take charge! Show her who the boss is!" Inuyasha nodded. The boys went into detailed planning and so it was decided.

Kagome hung her coat in her locker and shut the door to reveal, "Inuyasha! Uhhm...g'mornin'!" She smiles weakly and turned to walk away but he grabbed her wrist, brought her back in front of him and kissed her deeply, clutching her butt. He was pressing firmly on her lips but she did not kiss back like Miroku promised she would instead she pushed him away, slapped him hard across the face, and stormed off. Sha wasn't shocked, she was mad and he didn't dare follow her in that mood but he did it anyways, she was sitting on the curb again reading a book. "what?" Kageom said coldy, not looking away from her book. Inu sat next to her and started to put his arm around her but she gave him a glare so loathesome and dangerous he scooted away out of fear. "Miroku said it would work so I wanted to try it..." Kagome snapped her book shut and loked at him. "You took advice from Miroku? Why didn't you just fess up? I'd actually still like you now! So jsut in case you didn't catch on already, I no longer have a crush on you and I never want to talk to you again!" Kagome stood up and wlaked away carrying her book. Miroku took kagome's spot next to Inuyasha, "It worked! Me and Sango are an item! Woohoo! Now me and you are both hooked up!" Inuyasha punched Miroku in the face. "no you're hooked up! your dumb tactic made Kageom actually hate me!" Inuyasha went home fuming mad and really hurt.

For weeks and weeks he watched kagome from afar, she was always walking and giggling with her friends. He stood directly in front of her and she jsut brushed past him and said, "S'cuse me." Inuyasha was crushed. During lunch 2 months later after Kagome had abandoned him inuyasha was eating alone in the tree next to Kagome's curb. Miroku and Sango were absent, Miro was sick and Sango was taking care of him. kagome sat at an empty isolated picnic table under a tree and read her book. Inuyasha looked down to see who it was and almost fell off his branch, "Its Kagome..." he whispered to himself. Kagome looked up into the tree and saw Inuyasha. She shut her book and went to leave but Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and landed in front of her. "Kagome I'm really sorry! Please forgive me! I still...l-love...you..." he stared at her, waiting for her response, his face going redder every second. Kagome smiled and nodded, "I know okay? Its been kinda hard to ignore you staring at me every day." kageom threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck and hugged him, "I stil llove you too okay? i never want us to fight again and I also want you to never take Miroku's advice for something like this. Promise?" Inuyasha hugged her back and nodded, "Yeah I promise Kagome." Kaomge looked at him, his face inches from hers, he leaned in. Inuyasha did everything in his power to keep from smiling,'I can feel the heat from her face! She's scared!' Kaomge's eyes strted watering, 'I'm not ready for this!' she thought to herself. Inuyasha somehow got the message, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek just as a tear fell from her eye, it hit inuyasha on the nose and he looked at her at half-arms length, his hands on her shoulders. "Kagome? Why are you crying? I'm sorry, please...don't cry."Inuyasha hugged her and held her tight. She sobbed into his shoulder for ten minutes then she sat on the bench next to him. "I-I was s-scared...i've never kissed anyone before..." Inuasyah laughed, "So what? Oh...was I too fast? i'm sorry Kagome I've had uhhh...practice." Kagoem grunted at this but her fit quickly turned into giggling as inuyasha picked her up, bridal style and tickled her. CLASH! A clap of thunder signaled rain and not five seconds later a downpour started. they stared at the sky for a bit then kaomge jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and twirled around in the rain, arms outstretched, face turned skyward, mouth open, catching raindrops. Inuyasha laughed before running up and jumping into a big puddle splashing her. She screamed and loked at her newly ruined uniform before takcling Inu into the nearest mud puddle. they fought for hours and funally stopped when Inuyasha whimpered fro, too much water in his ears. Kagome and Inuayasha ran all the way to kagome's shrine to grab umbrellas then they trudged off through the wet and muddy to inuyasha's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks when Inuyasha turned and walked up his driveway. "Its a...a.aa.aa...mansion!" Inuyasha turned around and looked at Kagome. Sure she lived in a huge shrine but this was a mansion! he smirked and picked her umbrella up offthe ground and held it ove rher head. "Oh..thanks.."she took the umbrella and they ran up onto the porch. Kagome shook out her umbrella and put it away while inuyasha found his key, "dammit! Stupid Sesshomaru1 He stole my key again!" He grabbed Kagoem's hand and started pulling her around to the back yard, "We have to go through the basement which is my place anyways so it works." kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha. As they walked Kageom spotted a huge pool, a hottubhouse, and a natural hot spring behind a fence. Finally they stopped at a door in the ground, Inuyasha opened it and disappeared inot the darkness. Kagome hesitated, Inuyasha's hand came up and grabbed the hem of her skirt, he tugged and she came down. "inuyasha? Where's the light switch?" Kagome felt along the walls and found the switch, "Don't do that! My place is a mess-" he spoke to late, the light came on. Inuyasha dashed over, flipped off the light, picked kagome up bridal style, carted her to his bedroom, tossed her on the bed, and left to clean his place. kagome sat in the dakr listening to crashes, bangs and curses for ten minutes beofer the lights came on. Kagome looked around, she was sitting on a huge deep crimson bed with tons of pillows. There was a huge big screen tv outside the door. Inuyasha came in and jumped on his bed makig Kageom bounce about, "So how do you like it? Want a tour?" Kagome nodded and walked in stunned silence as she was shown his living room with huge leather furniture, his big kitchen stuffed full to bursting with tasty food, his bedroom with another big screen tv, every game console ever made, and a state of the art computer. his blood red electric guitar was in his room with his drum set, bass guitar, and recording equipment, and finally was his trophy room. "I uhhh...collect swords." Kagome watched as inu took out a sword and practiced with it for her. Then he put it away and he plopped on the couch, "you can wear my pajamas while we wash your uniform. i never wear them anyways." kagome nodded and disappeared into his room, she poked her head back out, 'i'm gonna take a shower okay?" inuyasha waved hyis hand and continued watching his baseball game. Kagome took a shower and came out in a big white t-shirt of Inuyasha's and a pair of her own gym shorts from her bag. She hopped onto the couch and poked Inuyasha, "i'm done now its your turn. you need it." inuyasha grunted and she slapped him, when the commercial came on her pulled off his shirt adn threw it at her, "there happy?" kagome threw it back at him and grabbed his ankle. before he knew it he was lying on his back in the bathroom floor and Kagome was running his bathwater. She stood up straight and dried her hands, 'there I think you can do the rest yourself," she walked out the door but Inu grabbed her ankle, smirking. "What if I can't? Will ya help me?" She sat on the floor next to him and rolled her eyes. "Sure I'll do the same way as my little brother's bath, you can sit in your swiomming trunks while I wash you how's that sound?" Inuyasha frowned and pushed her out of the bathroom, slamming the door on her butt. Kagome ignored this telling herself she'd get him when he got out and went to the kitchen. She started cooking some ramen and not five mintutes later inuyasha was stnading behind her, arms around her waist, head on her shoulder, sniffing the air. "you're making my favorite." She giggled and reached her hand back to tug on his shirt but her hand collided with bare chest. She blushed a bit, 'you took my last vlean shirt too ya' brat." Kagome frowned and acted mad, 'no ramen for you. i am not a brat." Inuyasha pinched her stomach and opened a cabinet, taking out somke popcorn. He started popping it and turned to hug her but his ears twitched and he heard movement upstairs. "Inuyasha? whassa matter?" She looked over at the stairs and picked up a pan, she slowly moved towards the stairs and as she rounded the corner she swung the pan with her eyes closed. It collided with something but when Kagome looked all she was holding was the pan handle, the pan was in pieces on the floor. A man about five years older than Inuyasha with bluish-silver hair, pink cheek markings, and a purple crescent moon on his fore head was standing at the bottom of the stairs, "Who are you? Why are you trying to hit me? And why is a woman such as yourself with someone like my little _half_-brother?" Kagome just stared at this guy and was about to answerwhen Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her to him,"She's my friend from school! She was scared and why can't she be with me?" the new person looked Kagome up and down and smirked, "My name is Sesshomaru, I am the eldest and most favored of the Tama children. Before my brother um...soils you, (Kagome realized he was looking at their outfits and they both blushed), would you like to come upstairs and keep me company? I could lend you some clothes, you could even keep some down here for when you visit." Before Inuyasha could object, Kagome had taken Sesh's hand and walked upstairs. Inuyasha stood at the foot of the stairs fuming for 20 minutes before he finally walked upstairs after them. Kagome was in the living room playing with a red-haired little boy and Sesshomaru was on the phone giving off Kagome's measurements to his personal tailor, "Yes she's quite fine, very nice curves, yes that's right. Ummm...sometime tomorrow please. Thank you. Yes it is quite funny...my brother finally brought home someone with beauty, brains and someome that isn't toalyy crazy about him. Alright. Bye." He hung up the phone and smirked at Inuyasha before walking over to Kagome and sitting next to her to play with the litle boy. Inuyasha was super mad now, "Shippou scram!" The little boy got up and ran away in fear, Kagome looked at him with concern in her eyes, quickly glared at Inuyasha and then ran after him. She was wearing a fluffy blue bathrobe with the Tama family symbol in silver on the back and Inuyasha caught a glimpse of a silky blue spaghetti strap nightgown that went with it. He whirled around and looked at Sesshomaru, "Why d'you gotta take her too? Did it ever occur to you that I might like her!" Sesshomaru smirked and got up to go to his office, "On the contrary little brother, I can tell you really like this one. That is why I merely mean to pamper her. We are rich yet you act like we're poor. I will give her everything she needs for her stay here and then you may have her back." Inuyasha calmed down and grinned cheesily at his brother, 'I picked a perfect girl to fall in love with didn't I!" Sesshomaru merely waved his hand before shutting his door. Inuyasha set off down the hall ad found Kagome asleep in Shippou's bed, Shippou was peeking up her shirt. "what are you doing you runt?" he hissed, picking Shippou up by his collar. Shippou started crying, hoping to either draw attention or wake Kagome, "My bawl falled in her cowwar and I'm twying to find it...Whaaaa!" kagome woke up and lifted her shirt slightly. A small blue bouncy ball fell into her lap, she snatched Shippou away from inuyasha and gave him his ball then she raised her arms telling Inuyasha to carry her. He bent down and she wrapped her arms around his neck, he picked her up like a little kid and carried her to his room. He laid the sleepy girl in his bed and glanced at his watch, it was 10:00 p.m. Inuyasha yawned, plopped on the couch, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The nect morning Kagome sat up and immediately recognized the deep crimson bed spread as Inuyasha's. She looked around but he wasn't there. She got up and changed into the shirt Inuyasha gave her and her gym shorts then walked out the door. She glanced at the couch but it was empty except for, she gasped, Inuyasha's pants! Kagome yelped and turned around, running right into something rock-hard. She fell on her butt with a thud and looked up to see Inuyasha standing over her wearing swimming trunks. "Mornin', here Sesh bought this for you. Hurry up and change so we can go swim." He threw a bag at Kagome and she nodded, getting up. She dusted herself off nd ran into Inuyasha's room and shut the door. She can back out in a red string bikini with white hawaiian flower print on it, matching sandals, and a matching towel. She looked at the little skirt that matched everything else and giggled, "Its so cute! And its a perfect fit!" She notced Inuyasha was blushing and staring at her out of the corner of his eyes so she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek making him blush very close to purple. "Let's go swim!" she squealed and bloted up the stairs. Inuyasha came after her and watched her jump into the pool and scream from the cold. Inuyasha jumped in after her and began swimming laps like it wasn't codl and she wasn't there. SHe swam over to him and cliumbed on his back while he was swimming and it didn';t even phase him, it made him blush though. 'Why do you hate him so much?" she said. inuyasha went underwater and flipped over before he surfaced so now Kageom was on his stomach, "Its complicated and unimportant." Inuyasha muttered. "But he really can't stand the fact that I'm a full demon and I'm so much better than him." Kagome whipped around and smiled, waving to Sesshomaru who had just come out in some r ed swimming trunks. He sat on a lounge chair floatie and pulled Kagome into his lap, handing her a drink. She took it and drank it like nothing was wrong and it was the normal thing to do but Inuyasha was so mad he made the water boil around him, "Oh Sesshomaru I wanted to tank you for the swimsuit, I love it! Its adorable! he nodded and shot a lok of satisfaction at Inuyasha, "Of course Kagome it was nothing. The rest of your wardrobe should arrive today. I ordered this sooner because I knew Inuyasha would want to show off his muscles, if you can call them that, and his brother to his girlfriend. PLus I must say I was anxious to see you in it."Sesshoumaru and kagome laughed and huggede each other like old friends. "Hey Sesh...Rin isn't coming today is she? What would she say if she saw you with Kagome?" At this inuyasha became very smug and snatched kagome away from Sesshomaru who had gone very cold. He got out of the pool, kissed Kageom's hand and disappeared to his room. Inuyasha was quite proud of himself, "Good riddance!" He let kagome go and swma over to the shallow end where he could stand. kageom got out of the pool, wrapped up i her towel and disappeared into the house without a word. inuyasha watched her and then quickly followed, he looked everywhere but he couldn't find her so he went in his bathroom to grab a towel, he almost passed out. Kagome's sweimsuit was in the floor, her new clothes were on a shelf and she was in the shower. She hadn't noticed he was in there and had already turn off the water, she pulled back the curtain jsut as inuaysha covered his face iwth a towel. "INUYASHA! AHHHH! YOU STUPID PERVERT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUTTTT!" Inuyasha ran out of the bathrom and hid in his closet. Kageom came out in a blue jean mini skirt and a baby blue belly shirt that said Sweet in glittery silver letters and had a lollipop on the front, she was on the warpath, "Where are you? INuyasha come out here NOW!" She stomped her foot and Inuyasha scampered out of his closet and stood in front of her staring at the ground, "Wh-what?" She just stared at himi and then she threw a pillow at him and smirked," So what does the naughty, peeping-tom puppy think of my outfit?" he looked up smirking and pulled her into a hug, "Gorgeous," they stood there for a bit, "can we eat now please? Ohh...let's go out somewhere to eat! Please? We're jsut freinds it's not like you've asked me out or anything...so I'd keep this quiet okay?" Inuyasha's ears drooped but he nodded and went to change. They went out but Inuyasha wasn't the same. He was quiet and cold and acted like he didn't care. When they got back Kagoem tried on all her new clothes and then she gathered up her stuff and went home without gettin any goobyes from inuyasha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

At school the next day Kagome was hanging her coat in her locker when she was joined by Sango and Miroku, who's arm was in a sling. "Miroku you're gona get yourself killed!" He laughed and kised Sango's cheek, "But how can I resist?" Kageom was about to comment whe she heard a familiar thud on the lokcer on the other side of hers. She turned around about to smile and say hi but she was interrupted, "Miroku why do you come to the same place every morning? The only thing I see here is a girl you can't keep your hands off of and some ugly wench nobody likes." Kageom glared at him, he acted like he hated her. As Miroku and Sango wlaked down the hall, Kagoem held Inuyasha back. "okay you can cut down on the hate! Inuyasha...you're hurting my feelings...please.." Inuyasha could smell the tears coming but people were watching so he couldn't comfort her he could only torment her to her breaking point. "So the wench has the hotts for me now/ The truth comes out and I'd rather eat rats. Go away!" He pushed past her and left her standing in the middle of a bunch of lkaughing classmates, while she cried her eyes out. She pushed psat them towards the front doors and ranoutside, around abck and sat on a swing out of sight from all the classrooms. At lunch time Inuyasha searched the empty playground and found kagome in a tube slide."Kageom are you okay? you don't hate me do ya'?" She wiped her eyes and glared at him, "NO I am NOT okay! You just made a fol of me in front of the whole school! You acted like you hated me! i bet you really do!" She burst into tears and slid down the slide. She ran inside and got to her locker, it was covered in hateful notes and tesanig comments from Inu's fangirls and lovers. kageom ripped some of them off, got her stuf from her locker and wlaked out the front doors, she was going home.Inuyasha watched her walk down the sidewalk cusing his name and crying form his spot behind the fornt gates again and even after she had got on the city bus and disappeared he stil ldidn't move. School was now over and Inuyasha finally moved, he headed off down the street in the exact opposite direction of Kagome's house. he got home and went through the fornt door, wait a minute...the front door? Normally Sesshomaru locked it since Inuyasha's key didn't work anymore but it was open today. inuyasha went inside to see all sorts of construction workers being bossed around by a young woman in a pink dress. 'Yes that's right. No not that one! Umm..the one on the left! Oh Inuyasha! Welcome home1 Umm..where's your girlfriend..Miss Higurashi?" the girl looked at him wit her big brown childish eyes and he remembered Kagome, "Hey Rin." INuyasha waved limply and trudged downstairs. He went in his room and tripped over something, he knew it was more of his clothes and betn to throw them but it turned out to be Kagome's gym shorts. He threw them out the door adn on his couch and fell on his bed. "I'm such a loser." he said aloud, "you got that right!" Rin was standing in his doorway, arms crossed, looking as stern as she could but it never worked for her. Inuaysha groaned and told her to go away but she pulled up a chair and sat down, "Sesshy said that you and that girl are really close but when she mentioned you were really jsut friends you went all cold and ass-holish. So what did you do to her today?" Inuyasha's answer was stalled becasue Rin rarely ever swore or used any foul language. He recovered and rolled his eyes, knowing he couldn't get out of this one,and explained everything. "You know how to fix this don't you?" Rin said from inside His closet, whenever he was telling her stuff she would being cleaning whatever room they were in, she'd make a wonderful mother someday. "yeah...give her a good kick in the head and that pretty little a-" Rin smacked him, "No! You have to ask her out! And apologize! Stop being Mister Cool and treat her like something other than one of your dirty little play things!" Inuyasha whacked her with a pillow before thanking her. She was the same age as Sesshomaru and she was like a mother to him.His real mother had passed away when he was five. She nodded and went upstairs. Inuyasha rolle dout of his bed and headed oput the door. He stopped at a flower shop and bought kageom a single rose adn then he headed off to the Higurashi Shrine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Inuyasha stood in Kagome's living room now, her mother was upstairs getting Kagome. Inuyasha examined the living room while she was away. There were many pictures of a small baby boy and a young couple but only one of a small girl in a purple kimono with red cherry blossoms on it at a festival. She was laughing, her hair was pulled into two pigtails with red ball hairties at the back of her head, and her face was slightly pink. "She was eight in that picture." Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and looked at Mrs. Higurashi, 'I'm sorry Inuyasha, she's at Sango's house. I'll uh...-" she glanced at the rose. 'Tell her you came by?" Inuyasha nodded and went home.**

**At school the next day Kagome wasn't visited by Inuyasha and sango and Miroku had been and gone and hadn't waited for her, so she trudged from class to class all day alone. At lunch she disappeared to the playground again and hid in the tube slide. 'I hate middle school! I hate the seventh grade! I hate being twelve and I hate Inuyasha!" she heard a noise and looked out of the tube slide and saw Inuyasha standing in the middle of the playground holding a slightly wilted rose. She climbed out of the slide and sat on a swing near Inuyasha but neither of them talked. "Kagome? Will you be my date to the Chirstmas dance?" He held out the wilted rose to her and she took it. "Uhh..." Kageom just got up and left. Inuyasha followed her to his house? Kagome was in Sesshomaru's office! Inuyasha stormed in and pounded on the door only to be knocked over the head with a frying pan by Rin. Kagome heard a thud as Inuyasha fell unconciuous to the floor. 'Now Kagome please continue while my brother is being caged."Sesshomaru listened intently as Kagome told him everything. "Mr. tama please-" Sesh raised his hand to stop her, "Please call me Sesshy or Sesh. I a not my father," he chuckled. Kagoem nodded, "Okay...but what do i do? I still uhhh..l-love Inuyasha..." she blushed and Sesh smiled to himself, 'my brother has actually found someone who truly loves him..' He patted her back and left his office, a moment later Rin came in, extremely psyched and giddy, "Okay..now here's what we're gonna do.."**

** DAY OF THE DANCE**

**Inuyasha slumped over to Miroku's locker, pried him and Sango apart at the lips, and sent Sango packing. "Miro, she hasn't answered me or talked to me since I asked her and rumors are flying that I'm still single...Kikyou and her thugs will come with the flood of every other girl in school that I dislke. What do i do?" Miroku told Inuyasha to take Kagome's sister Kikyou so Inuyasha did the opposite remembering what Kagome had said, he walked into the dance that night, dateless, dressed up in a black tux making him hotter than ever, and tugging at the tie rin had forced him to wear. Kagome came in behind him and squeaked loudly on acident. He flipped around along with every other guy in the dance hall and saw her standing there. She was wearing a red silky dress that went just past her ankles getting bigger as it went down but never thicker or poufier. It had spaghetti straps to hold it up and decorative sleeve like strands of sparkly red beads hanging on her arms. Her hair was in a loose bun at the back of her headand a cracker jack box prize ring was hanging from a gold chain around her neck. She was arm oin arm with a boy with ocean blue eyes and black hair in a high ponytail. 'Kouga? _You're_ Kagome's date? But-" Kagoem glared at Inuyasha, trying to be as cold as possible but she was ready to die at how much it hurt her. "What's it to you? Are you aying you care or something? Does the mutt not like rejection and embarassment? Too freakin' bad!' With that said she dragged Kouga into the crowd and sent him to get a drink to hide her tears from them. It was like that all night. Inuyasha snapped at any girl who even glanced his way or asked to dance and kagoem dumped Kouga off on the dance floor and cried silently in a corner all night. After the eighth slow song Inuyasha smacked a girl and stalked outside to see kageom sitting on her curb sobbing, not caring about her pretty expensive dress getting wet in the snow. He sat in the tree behind her curb, watching her sob and shiver because she wasn't wearing her coat. "So how did the rejection feel? Did my lies and remarks hurt you at all?" She cried harder remembering all the cruel things she said, dying to take back every word but refusing to let rin's plan go to waste. "I can't bear to see you in pain like this Kagome...please...stop crying.." she looked at him. he was standing behind her, hands in his pockets, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry I won't dent you agian okay? So umm...wi-wil lyou go out with me?" kageom hugged him and whispered in his ear, makung them twitch alot, "yes." Inuyasha picked her up under her arms and twirled her around then he pulled her into the dance, onto the stage, oredered a slow song, and danced with her for all to see, making her blush like crazy and laugh, "You always have to make a scene don'tcha?" He just nodded and wiggled his ears again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The next day Kagome found a note in her locker, it was from Inuyasha.**

**Kags-**

** Meet me after school at our curb. we'll talk and make plans.**

**Love me.**

**Sango peered over her shoulder and read the note. "Oooooo Kagome's secret admirer! Heehee! So you an' Yasha an ITEM now? And what do you two do at "The curb"?" kagome stomped on sango's foot and she shut up. Kageom began pulling books out of her locker when she felt two familiar arms wram around her waist from behind pulling her into a hug. She smirked and flicked her hair in his face, making it tickle his nose. "Good Morning Yasha." She turned around and smiled warmly at the hanyou, he was looking at her funny, like he was hiding something but he merely gave her another note and a peck on the cheek and disappeared. **

**' Meet me in the science lab at lunch.'**

**Sango almost fell over, "Inuyasha's as bad as my Miro! kageom was baffled as she looked at her "well educated" friend. "Sango what do you mean? You know more about this stuff than I do.." kageom said waving the note, "what is he talking about acording to you?" Sango refused to answer all day and at lunch she shoved kagome into the science lab and slammed the door, "Hey..no light-ow!' She fell to her knees as Sango closed the door on her butt. She stood up, dusted herself off and flipped on the light. Inuyasha was sitting at a table, his jacket on another, he had the sleeves of his white button up shirt rolled up revelaing his arms, they looked so strong..(A/N: I luff him...(--)) and he'd fallen asleep while wating for her. Kageom smirked at how cute he looked, she walked over to him and spotted his lunch..it smeeled so good...she frowned knowing he wouldn't share and slammed her bag on the table. Inuyasha fell out of his seat as Kageom sat on the desk where his head had been and took out her pop. "So...what do you want?" she said between sips. Inuyasha got uop and sat back in his seat, he just stared at the blackboard for a bit, then he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on the side. "I wanted to be able to eat lunch with you without the paparazzi, hatemailers, and our nosy friends lurking and prying in our buisness." Kageom snorted and her eyes watered as the soda went up her nose. "No seriously..why did you bring me here? Sango thinks its something perverted...like something Miro would do and I wanna know what she's talkin about." He blushed and smirked like the bad boy he was but kept his thoughts to himself. He leaned uop and whispered in her ear what Sango was talking about. "She's so dumb! I wanna trick her! let's leave the room when we're done with our clothes all messy and stuff! Please? People will get a kick out of it it'll be so funny!" Inuyasha groaned loudly, he heard people moving in the hallway at the sound and he knew she was right but damn, this chick was unstoppable! he agreed and they took out their lunches. Inuyasha had Kagomes favorite, "Oh...yasha lemme have some of your dumplings! Please?" he refused and downed another one, there was only one left. kageom lept at him but he ran away and they chased each other, finally she tackled him and got her dumpling, but then he stolre her lunch so she had to chase him again.they talked for the whole period and after they were done they did as Kageom wanted. Inuyasha began unbottoning his shirt and kagome made her skirt go crooked and fussed up her hair, then she fussed up Inuyasha's and they walked out. Inuyasha was rebuttoning his shirt with difficulty and Kagome was fixing her hair and her skirt and blouse. As Kagome predicted, every kid in school was outside that door and when they came out the whisperes went off. She just giggled and Inuyasha shoved her by her butt satill buttoning his shirt the wrong way, when they were in an empty unused hallway Kagome stomped on his foot for going too far and laughed as she helped him button his shirt. He nodded and they they separated to their lockers, promising to puch the trick as far as possible by lying to Sango and Miroku. "So did you guys..." Sango tried to think of a sign for what she was thinking but all she could think of was to cross two fingers. Kagoem smirked and nodded, "We sure did...boy..Inuyasha is quite the guy. he may even have Miro beat sango. Heehee!" with that she left Sango standing at her locker in open-mouthed shock and headed to class. she caught up with Inuyasha and they burst out laughing, "Oh god...Miroku wanted a play by play! I hit him really hard don't worry...but I did hint at what a bad girl you were." kagoem gave Inuyasha a high five and they sat in their seats. Kagome sat with Sango at the desk in behind Inuyasha's, he turned around and they talked in a made up code giving each other naughty loks and laughing alot, totally ignoring sango and Miroku. When professor Kaede came in Sango passed kageom a note,**

**Kouga is looking for you.**

**kagoem frowned, scribbled something and threw the note attached to an eraser at Inuyasha. He caught it behind his back before it hit him and read:**

**My stalker is after me. What should I do? Love, me**

**kagome could hear Inuyasha growl, he scribbled a response and threw it back to her before the teacher could see. **

**Leave him to me, Kags.**

**kagoem smiled, "Miss Higurashi? What is the answer?" Kagome looked at the highly complex algebra problem and panicked, Inuyasha tapped his foot 12 times and Kagome hoped it was a sign. "Uhhh...umm... twelve?" the professor looked at the board and solved the problem, "You're absolutely right! Excellent job Miss Higurashi." Kagome blushed and kicked Inuyasha's chair as a thank you, he must've got the message because his ears twitched.**

**After an hour of silence school was over, it was Christmas break, "Woohoo! Wer're free!" Kagome yelled, juming into the air. She crammed her books into her locker and put on her coat. Sango walked up but Kageom had slammed her locker shut and left for a snowball fight arm in arm with Inuyasha. Sango frowned and left Miroku standing at her locker. She hopped on the bus and sat in her normal seat and looked out the window to see Kagome helping Inuyasha make a snowman. She just put on her headphones and wished she was home. Sango walked in her front door and hugged her brother Kohaku who was happily playing in his mother's lap. "Hi mommy.." Sango sighed. She picked up her cat Kirara and went to her room.**

**K: "Moshi Moshi this is the Higurashi shrine residence, Kagoem speaking. Who is this?"**

**S: "Its Sango."**

**K:" Hey Why didn't you come play in the snow with us?"**

**S: "Because you didn't tell me you were staying!"**

**K: "Sango I gotta go, Inuyasha's waitingg in the car. Ja-ne!" click**

** Sango stared at the reciever before slamming it down and going in her closet. She put on a pair of pink leg warmers, a knee length black skirt, and a fluffy pink sweater. She put on her hat, scarf, gloves, and coat and walked to Miroku's house. He answered the door and she pushed past him, "We need to go to Inuyasha's house now!" **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Miroku had been reading his older brothers naughty magazine which he quickly tossed to the side, "uhh...right..lemme get my coat." He disappeared and reappeared ready to leave. They walked down the street and about ten minutes later they were at Inuysaha's basement door. Miroku kicked it and Inuyasha answered it in his red swimming trunks, "WH- oh hey Miro! wassup man? What are you doin' here?" He went back inside and Miroku and Sango followed him. "I remembered you liked to swim on the first day of every break. mind if we swim too?" Inuyasha nodded and pointed them upstairs to get swimsuits, they came back in matching green ones and Inuyasha yelled for Kagome. She came out of his room wearing his flannel shirt and rubbing her eyes. "What? how come you didn't wake me up when you got up? Are we swimming now?" He nodded and Kagome ran to change, she came back out in a red bikini to match Inuyasha's and they all went to the pool. kageom slipped into the hottub first and Sango quickly joined her, then the boys piled in. "Ahh..warmth...its a good thing..." kageom sighed sinking under the water. Sango relaxed but her face was tense and mad. Miroku kissed her and soon they wee inseperable. Inuyasha pulled kagome out of the tub and down a corridor into a room. It was an indoor pool! Kagome squealed and jumped off the divingboard. Inuyasha sat on the edge and watched her play in the water like a little kid. She swam over to him and tugged on his ankle, "Inuyasha why won't you come in?" She yanked him into the cold water and he dunbked her and tickled her. "Because its c-cold!" kageom laguhed and did a back flip underwater. After a vilolent splash war and some highly interesting marco polo Mirtoku came in and told Kagome Sango wanted to talk. She got out and left for the hottub and Miroku sighed, "Poor thing, hope kagome lives..Sango's on the war path." **

**Kagome slipped in the hottub, "What?" Sango crossed her arms, "Don't you want to apologize for totally ignoring me all week? I'm giving you a chance. And I think kouga is better for you, therefore you're going to the movies with him tomorrow." Kagome opened and closed her mouth like a fish, "Me? Ignore you! You made fun of me and ditched me the moment Miroku asked you out and i don't like Kouga at all, not even as a friend. I love my Inuyasha and I refuse to ask Kouga to the movies tomorrow and I refuse to apologize for someting I didn't do!" Sango was screaming now, "You don't have to ask him I already set it up! You can thank me after you two have a wonderful time!" Kagome stood up and smacked Sango, she was rattling the windows. "I'M NOT GOING TO THE MOVIES WITH KOUGA! HOW COULD YOU! I thought we were friends Sango!" Kageom put on her robe and ran out of the building crying. "Miroku I think you need to take Sango home now!" Miroku nodded and reached out his hand but she slapped it and went to change, when she came back she was crying, "I can walk myslef thanks!" She left, slamming the door. Miroku changed too, " I gotta go home man, I'll come over tomorrow?" Inuyasha nodded and changed too, then he went to find Kagome who'd ran outside sopping wet. He found her , practically blue hiding behind a shrub near the outside pool fence. He picked her up bridal style and carried her inside. Rin helped Kagome change into some more of Inu's pajamas and Inuyasha let Kagome sleep in his bed. The next morning Inuyasha woke up and went to check on Kagome but she was gone, he looked everywhere but he couldn't find her, "She left about an hour ago...said she had to fix a date?" Inuyasha smashed his cocoa mug and Rin tweaked his ear and made him clean it up before he left. **


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10**

**He found kagome at the movies with kouga, and followed them to the same movie he watched where they sat and smirked as Kagome sat one seat away from kouga claiming she had a bad cold. After the movies Kouga walked Kagome home with Inuyasha following in the trees. He noticed she made Kouga keep his distance and refused outright to let him come in whe they reached the steps of the Higurashi shrine. Kouga left and Kagome started up the steps, when she reached the top she collapsed but Inuasyha refused to jump down for fear of making her angry, ut her heavy breathing scared him quite a bit. She started crying and forced out words, "I-Inuyasha...please help me. I know you followed us all day. Take me home...take us home.." Inuyasha jumped down and picked her up and wlaked home. He put her back in his bed and nursed her back to health by Rin's detailed instructions. A few days later kagome was better but inuyasha was exhausted from staying up for days in a row. "Thank you for your help yasha," Kagome whispered softly to the sleeping hanyou. he was lying in his bed and Kagome was kneeling on the floor,She brushed his bangs from his eyes and kissed his forehead beforee getting up to leave. She was stopped by a hand holding onto her wrist, she turned and looked straight into those famous golden eyes and kneeled back down. "Where are you goin'?" He said quietly. She smiled warmly, he was like a sick little kid wanting his mom to stay by his side, and she pulled his hand off her wrist. "I'm gonna make you some ramen okay? is that alright with you?" he nodded, "Just please...don't leave me okay?" The pain and sorrow in his eyes made her want to stay by his side and soothe him but she just nodded and got up. Kagome put the water on to boil and pulled herself up to sit on the counter, she could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her back and she grinned, 'He's such a baby. he just acts tough but its so visible and predictable. Its in his eyes.' She hopped pff the counter and began cleaning his 'apartment". She threw a pillow at him and he rolled over to sleep so she fetched the pillow and put it back on the couch. After she'd put the noodles in to cook. She went and sat on the end of Inuyasha's bed and watched him sleep. He opened an eye and stared at her, "Where's my ramen?" She smirked and pointed to the stove. he kicked her from uder the blankets and she sat on his legs as punishment. She got up and put two bowls of ramen on a tray. Inuyasha came to his ramen, he leaned against the counter next to kagome who was sitting on it. "So where would the lady like to go for a first date? Kagome smiled slyly and inuyasha gulped, this was gonna be scary.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**"But Kagome!" Inuyasha had been whining all day about their date. "Inuyasha you asked me and I answered!Even your brother likes the idea! Please?" Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru but he just put up his hands and pointed to Inuyasha in a "you started it" kind of way. Kagome had said she wanted to go to the priciest resturant in the city and Inuyasha had become upset. "NO! I refuse to go and that's that!" Kagome ran out of the office, crying and hid in the garden, behind a rose bush near a small pond. "Please don't be mad at him." Kagome looked up to see a young woman with vivid red eyes and blackish brown hair sitting behind a tree, wartching her. "Who are you?" The girl smiled, "I'm Inuyasha's older sister...my name is Kagura. He never mentions me..please don't be mad at him for hiding his wealth!" The girl was standing next to Kagome now, tending to the rose bush. "Why would he hide it? I mean...what's he got against it? Sesshomaru uses his wealth to its fullest extents, why doesn't Inuyasha?" Kagura sat on a bench and stared at the ground, "He just wants to fit in... He's a hanyou so he's never fit in anywhere. Being one of the richest poeople on the planet makes him stick out even more. So...he hides it..for the sake of making friends." Kagome realized that no one at school knew Inuyasha had an unlimited supply of money or that he was a hanyou, he'd always claimed to be full blooded and normal class. Kagome nodded, "Okay..I'll tell him I'm sorry. BUt...hey..why don't I ever see you around the house?" Kagura looked at Kagome, "Because I live out here. I have a small house on the grounds, I made this garden. I was born before Inuyasha's mother came into the picture. When father married her I was aobut three like Sesshomaru and then we were both five when Inuyasha was born. I was happy to have family..but...like Sesshomaru, I was 10 when they died." Kagome saw the pain in Kagura's eyes and she kept herself from asking anymore questions. "Kagura thank you..I hafta go now." Kagome got up to leave but Kagura grabbed her wrist just like Inuyasha, "Will you promise to visit again? Inuyasha stoipped coming two years ago and I don't know why..I miss hearinjg the many stories about his freinds and such.." Kagome nodded and smiled then she went to the house. Inuyasha watched from the tree behind Kagura, "I know brother..I shouldn'tve told her...but...I had to..." Inuyasha jsut nodded once and left.**

**Kagome searched the whole house for Inuyasha but he was gone. She left a message with Sesshomaru and went home to rest. "Kagome? Where are you, Kags?" Inuyasha looked everywhere and stopped at his brother'soffice. "She left." Inuyasha swung around to see Sesshomaru standing behind him, "She said for you to meet her at the curb at about...6? She didn't say which one though..said you'd know. Now if you don't mind, get out of my way I have buisness to attend to."Inuyasha went downstairs and took a shower, he dried off and got dressed. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with ripped knees, a baggy black tshirt, and some sneakers. He grabbed his coat and left. It would take him an hour to get to the curb to meet Kagome, when he got close enough to the school he could see her standing there. She was wearing a knee length, l;ong sleeve blue dress and some matching blue clogs. Her coat seemed too light for the frigid weather and she was shivering.Inuyasha ran up to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her into Macdonalds. She shivered and sat at a table, "You idiot! If you were gonna go early you shoulda told me! I would've left sooner!" Inuyasha snapped at her, he sat next to her and gave her his coat to drap over her legs. "Yeah well...I didn't know what time you were gonna get there and I didn't want you yto think I'd stood you up." She looked away from him and went and ordered her food. As they sat in silence, munching on french fries mand chicken nuggets Inuyasha was fidgeting, Kagome was never this quiet. Heck Kagome was hardly ever quiet at all! He took a big slurp of his soda but all it did was make noise, it was empty. He blushed and stretched in his seat but Kagome just laughed. He kicked her under the table, "So what movie ya' wanna see?" Kagome nearly choked in excitement, "Meet the Fockers! phantom of the Opera! (Inuyasha was totally uninterested. Blade Trinity?" This caught his attention. She was getting quiet again, "how about we go see all of them? At a public theater?" Kagome's eyes got wide, she ran around the table and tackled him in a hug. "Really?" she squealed. He nodded and hoped he'd get a very good ear rub for all this tonight.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Six hours later at midnight the couple walked out of the theater laughing and naming off their favorite parts of the movies. Kagome decided to sleep at INuyasha's house so they walked all the way home kinda slow for more time to talk. Kagome checked her watch when Inuyasha closed the outside basement door behind them. "Oh wow...its 3 am! Inuyasha! We walked for three hours! I thought you said it only took one! Can we watch another movie?" he laughed and nodded. They laid on the couch and Kagome picked 'Mightmare Before Christmas' off the menu, Inuyasha started it and put a piece of popcorn in her ear.Not ten minutesinto the movie Kagome was out cold, Inuyasha went to get up and realized she had him pinned. He shrugged and laid back cown, instantly falling asleep. The next morning Inuyasha woke up and checked his calendar, one week until Christmas and still no present for Kagome. he sat on the couch, thinking of what to get her and she instantly sat in his lap facing him, 'Good morning! I forgot to reward you for that wonderful date last night!" Inuyasha perked up, 'Oh boy! Here's my ear rub!' but Kagome was holding out a bowl of ramen, her face was red hot. "I'm sorry Inuyasha...it was really all I could think of..." He knocked the bowl to the floor and Kagome felt ready to cry, then he told her aboiut his ear rub fantasies. She cheered up and nodded, "Okay! I wanted to rub them since forever anyways." kagome began rubbing them and Inuyasha started moaning uncontrolably. Sesshomaru heard his brother, ran doiwnstaris, snatched up Kagome, smacked his brother and pulled the girl into his office, locking the coor behind him. "Sit." Kagome sat, pulling INuyasha's tshirt over her bare legs to hide her gym shorts. "Obviously my sick brother hasn't told you everything about rubbing his ears. Feeling them is just fine he acts like an idiot and I find it amusing but what you were doing... it was like you were giving him permission to sleep with you. My brother may love you Miss Higurashi but he is still a pervert and he craves what all perverts crave. I advise you to go home. take some of the clothing I had made for you, I'll arrange the ride. I expect we'll see you at Christmas, I look forward to it." Kagome had gone white with shock and when Inuyasha began pounding on the door, Kagome ran into Sesshomaru's arms, crying. Inuyasha prepared to klnock the dor down but it opened and a silver and black blur shot into Kagome's room. Sesshomaru set her down and she locked the door behind him. Inuyasha met his brother in the hall. Sesh gave him a look of utter hatred like never before and struck him as hard as he ould across the face, iNuyasha fell to the ground, clutching his face in shock. "You are sick. You say you love this girl, yet you treat her like all the others! I refuse to let you ruin this girl and her innocence so stay away or you'll meet an early grave." Inuyasha watched his brother from the floor then he went aand locked himself downstairs.**

**kagome hopped out of the sleek black car and waved goodbye as it pulled away. She kicked off her shoes in the door way and ran up to her room. After finishing off her family and friends shopping list she thought of Inuyasha's family...and Inuyasha. What he did still made her cringe but she loved hi and had forgiven him. She just stared blankly at nothing before picking up her phone.**

**Se.: Moshi Moshi**

**K: Sehs? its Kagome..can you uhh..meet me at Macdonalds?**

**Se: Of course Kagome. Ja-ne.**

**K: Hurry please. ja-ne. **

**Click.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Kagome stared out the window of the booth, munching on a french fry when Sesshomaru sat down. "What do you need m'dear?" Kagome smiled, "What does your family want for Christmas? And you of course..I need to know what you want." At this he blushed slightly. "Well...I want nothing but help...tell you later. Shippo would enjoy candy or toys, Inuyasha likes swords and video games..." Kagome was writing all of this down. "And Kagura? What about her?" Sesshomaru stared at her, "She is too expensive for you to worry about." Kagome shook her head and put away her list. "Now about my help..ummm...what should I get you and Rin?" Sesshomaru went red as Kagome giggled, "Well I'd like it if you'd just give me someone to drive me around when I go Xmas shopping tomorrow. And in order for me to help you with Rin well...you'll have to come with me." Sesshomaru nodded and promised to pick her up the next day at noon.**

**Kagome hopped in the car at noon the next day and they were off. On the ride to the mall she learned alot about the driver and convinced him to come shop woith them. They found a parking spot and went inside. Kagome pulled out her list, "Okay...first I gotta find that used bookstore I saw the other day and get mom her cookbook...if they don't have it I'll have to get it new..." Sesshomaru took her list and read it, "You plan to buy all of this used? Why not buy it all new?" Kagome blushed and stuffed the list back in her pocket. "Be-because I don't have all that much money okay?" She stormed off but her grabbed her wrist, this was becoming all too familiar. "Then as your present I'll buy all of your gifts new. Its a thank you for helping me." Kagome protested but Sesshomaru stood firm, "And there will be no buying used items!" He smiled warmly at Kagome for the first time. After four hours of shopping and eight trips to the car Kagome was done except for Inuyasha and his family. She picked a huge bag of candy for Shippo and two new games for Inuyasha. She bought Kagura somwe everlasting plant seeds for her garden and some office stuff for Sesshomaru by a very complicated plan. After she was done she and the driver were told to wait in the car so Sesh so he could do his own shopping. Kagome pulled out a wrapped gift and handed it to the driver. "Merry Christmas! You can open it now." The driver thanked her and he opened his gift. She'd used her own money to buy a picture frame on a chain, she snatched the tattered old picture the man kept taoped to his dashboard and crumpled it up. Then she pulled out a fresh new copy of it, put it in the frame and hung it from the rear view mirror. "There. Now your wife and kids can't get all torn up. They'll always be with you." The man stared at the picture of his now deceased loved ones and cried, he hugged Kagome. "Thank you so much...you're such an angel." She sat back in her seat and smiled. Sehssomaru shut the trunk and laughed as they jumped in fear. Then he hopped in the car and they went back to the mansion. Sesshomaru pyushed Kagome into her room with her bags so she could wrap her presents in privacythen he went to wrap his things himself, locking himself up in his office. "How the hell do you wrap a sword?" He threw aside the wrapping paper, tied a bow and a tag on it and put it with all the other presents. "Holidays are evil...and tiring."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**On the day before Christmas Eve Kagome went home because her family spent Christmas Eve together. When she got home she took all her gifts to her room and wrapped them, then she picked up the phone and dialed Sango's number.**

**S: Hello you've reached the Sakyun residence. We are currently in Hawaii and we will be for the remainder of the winter season celebrating the winter holidays. Please leave a message and we'll get back to you.**

**Kagome hung up the phone. How could she forget that Sango's family always went to the tropics for Christmas and stayed till Spring? She climbed into bed and fell asleep without shutting off the light.**

**"Kagome? Wake up darnit! C'mon sis its Christmas!" A hard something collided with Kagome's butt, jolting her awake. Souta had thrown her gift at her and ran away. She p9icked it up and opened it to see he'd bought her the new blue snowboots she'd been wanting for ages. She ran downstairs and hugged him till he licked her arm, making her drop him in disgust.**

**After they'd opened all the presents and had breakfast, Kagome was free to go. She hopped in the car Sesshomaru had sent for her wearing a soft blue fluffy turtleneck sweater, matching soft blue scarf, a knee length blue jean skirt, and her new boots. When she got to the house she immediately put all the presents down...on the couch! "Oh my gawd!" She screamed. Everyone came out and stared at her, "You didn't put up a tree?" Inuyasha had went back downstairs when he saw who screamed but Shippou had ran into Kagome's arms and Sesshomaru hugged her. "We don't have one yet. I normally go out every Xmas Eve and cut one down then the staff helps Shippo decorate...but I figured you'd want to be here when we got it and put it up and stuff. I figured it was the only right way...it's feel kinda weird without you..." Kagome smiled and ruffled Shippo's hair. "Then let's go!" They left and came back with a ten foot tall white pine tree. Kagome and Shippo decorated with Sesshomaru's help and the staff's by kagome's order, she didn't bother with Inuyasha...she knew he'd say no. When it came time to put the star on Kagome sat on Sesshomaru's shoulders and held up Shippo who put it on top. They turned on the tree lights and put the presents under the new tree the Kagome made Sesh put Xmas music on over the intercom so it played throughout the house. "So Shippo...how about we make some scratch cookies for Santa Claus this year?" He squealed and nodded and they went in the kitchen. Sesh took this time to sneak downstairs and talk to his brother. He found Inuyasha asleep on his couch surrounded in garbage. He punched him and dragged hium into his kitchen, "You neeed to stop lying around and clean up! Kagome is here for the holidays and-" Inuyasha frowned and went to his fridgre, "Yeah I know but she has her own damn room make her sleep in there! I'm tired of her always taking up space in my place! And she probably doesn't want to talk to me anyways after thwe whole ear thing. Besides what makes you think I care about he-" Sesshomaru slammed his fist on the counter. "dammit Inuyash! Stop with the stupid act! I like this girl and I can tell you love her a whole lot so don't you dare go chasing her off with your damned arrogance and pride! She's like a second mother for Shippo because he never really took to Rin or anyone and having her around is good for everyone on the grounds of this estate and you know it! Now get washed, get dressed and come to dinner!" Sessh left without another word but he slammed the upstairs door. Inuyasha cleaned his whole place, washed all his clothes, took a shower, got dressed and went upstairs. By the time he came up Kagome had hid the Santa cookies and started making a huge feast, snapping at the two maids who kept trying to help. Inuyasha told them to go home to their families because it was a holiday and left the kitchen. Shippo was watching Frosty the Snowman and Sessh was busy with a last minute client. An hour later everyone was called to the table to see a feast that looked extravagant even to them! Kagome was putting away the last of her clean dishes, the kitchen was spotless, and the table was set. They all dug in and Sessh chatted with Kagome noticing his borther didn't want to talk. After dinner everyone went to bed and surprisingly Kagome started to follow Inuyasha downstairs. He turned around and pushed her back, "You have your own damned room so sleep there!" With that he slammed the door in her face. She heard his bedroom door shut so she picked up Shippo and hugged him so she wouldn't cry, "Shippo why don't we put out Santa's milk and cookies?" They laid the cookies out and then mKagome tucked Shippo into bed. She then went to her room and crawled under the silky blue comforter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Kagome tossed and turned but to no avail, so she took a pillow and snuck downstairs. She sat on the bottom step, clutching the pillow and instantly fell asleep.**

**Inuyasha woke up the next morning and left his room, he was aobut to go to the bathroom when he saw something on the steps. He looked, it was kagome and she was asleep. She was wearing his shirt and her gym shorts again. He poked her and she kind of slumped so he picked her up and put her back in her room. He sat in front of the tree instead of going back downstairs and looked at all the decorations. The same red and gold orbs and the three Santas were on there just like every Christmas but there was a new ornament. It was a picture of him and Kagome all dressed up and smiling brightly, waving at the people taking the picture. They were just little kids...Inuyasha stared at the gold frame trying to figure out what grade they were in. "You were both in third grade, it was after the Christmas concert. Remeber? Kagome sang a solo." Inu turned around to see Sesshomaru standing there, a slightly groggy Shippo half asleep on his hip and Kagome had just come up behind Sesh almost in tears beacuase she'd woke up and she'd been moved from her haven. She made brief eye contact with Inuyasha and the tears vanished but he'd already seen them. "Well now that everyone's up let's open presents shall we?"She pushed past Inuyasha and sorted out all the presents. Everyone loved their gifts. Kagome got a laptop from Sesshomaru and a gorgeous new blue coat to match her boots and scarf from Shippo. She checked all the other tags but there was no gift from Inuyasha. This hurt her a bit but she fought back the tears by telling herself she was being selfish and greedy.**

**After everyone went back top their mrooms to admire their new gifts Kagome remained on the couch, looking at her gifts without really seeing them. She loved her nice gifts but she was really hurt because Inuyasha hated her. "kagome?" She looked up, it was Inuyasha holding two small gifts that were poorly wrapped. "Uhhhh...here." He tossed them to her and then sat on the back of the couch with his back to her. She opened them and smiled, one was a necklace. It was a locket on a fine gold chain, it had a blue rose on the front and 'I love you' evgraved on the back. Inside was a picture of each of them, she laughed because he was scowling in his picture and opened the other gift. It was a silver charm bracelet. There was a heart, a rose, a small pairt of ears, an 'I'm sorry' and an 'I love you'. She smiled and fingered the I love you charm, "Thank you Inuyasha...but...I never expected you to apologize. I was never mad..I thought you were.." Inuyasha put the jewelry on her and they wlaked into the kitchen only to be stopped in the doorway by Rin, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Kagura, and Sesh's green haired friend Jaken. "Mistoe! Mishy! Mish!" Shippo was squeaking at them through a mouthful of toast. Sesh pointed above the doorway to some mistletoe, "Its mistletoe so you two _have_ to kiss!" Inuyasha blushed crimson and looked away but Kagome turned his face to hers and nodded, smiling. He smiled and kissed her, it was deep and passionate yet still light. They broke apart to cheers, applause, and Rin's video camera, "Smile!" Inuyasha frowned because he knew she was going to tape the rest of the day and she did. That night Kagome snuck downstairs and walked through the pitch blackness of the basement over to Inu's bedroom doorway. She walked through and laid on the floor. She'd just started to feel sleepy when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her up onto the bed. She got under the covers and snuggled up to Inu's bare chest. falling asleep pretty much instantly. Inuyasha played with a hole in his pajama pants pocket, listening to her slow and steady breathing. "I love you Kagome...Merry Christmas." he puts his arm around her waist and fell asleep too.**

**Author's note: woohoo! 15 chapeters and none of this was typed at Xnmas! haha XD but I did write this story near Xmas so it makes sense. **


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note:

Alright people! I have gotten I think 50 or so reviews in TWO days for my 2 new stories.. I love you all very very very very much. but one person that really stuck out was DividedSky. I got a couple of short reviews from this person but then..I got a really long one. It sounded rather... harsh... but it was my favorite one. I am so happy (believe it or not) that someone told me that I had some things wrong with my writing. I know I'm a horrible spacer.. I make alot of typos and I move really really quick... but that's beacuse I write all this by hand. I have no clue what I'm going to write next and I get writers cramp really easy.. but thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU divided sky for your advice..I'm glad you think I have potential too. - Arigato! there will be more chapters coming soon... I promise.


End file.
